¿La Regla?
by Yui Ryushira
Summary: A todas las mujeres, en algún momento, les pasa. Hitsugaya sabía cómo se ponía Hinamori cada vez; Yukio descubriría cómo era Karin cuando "eso" pasaba. —¡Ven aquí Hitsugaya! —fue la voz de Momo. — ¡Yuki-kun! —¿Esa era Kurosaki? "¡Dios!" ¡Que los mataran, pero que acabaran con su sufrimiento! ¡Las preferían normales! •HιtsuHιnα • YukιKαrιn • ¡Regalo de año nuevo para LadyDy!


_**Disclaimer: Bleach y personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo.**_

* * *

ຕ**Regalo para:**** LadyDy** ຕ

**Título: **¿La regla?

**Tipo:** One Shot. **Palabras:** 2.617

~:X Yui Ryushira ® X:~

* * *

**¨"ø"" ****¿La Regla? **** ø""**

* * *

REGLA. Como cualquier palabra, esta tiene variedad de significados: ´Instrumento de una materia rígida, delgada y de forma rectangular, para trazar líneas rectas.´ ´Normas de una orden religiosa.´ ´Norma que ha de regir la conducta de los hombres, en el estudio de una ciencia, la práctica de un arte.´ Sin embargo, hoy en día, el significado de esta palabra, siempre y cuando se diga en presencia del sexo femenil, parece sólo atribuirse a una cosa.

Su manera vulgar, usada como sinónimo, para en nombre de _menstruación._

Sí. Aquella etapa cuando, como dicen los adultos, la niña está es una flor, es decir, está _floreciendo_.

Cuando la progesterona en tu ser aumenta, las hormonas se activan más de lo necesario, enviándole señales al cerebro diciendo ´¡Ey, imbécil! ¡Le llegó la hora al cuerpo de esta mocosa!´ Entonces este, sin aviso previo, decide que ya estás lista para dejar la etapa de tu niñez; que tus padres regalen tus muñecas de trapo (o Barbies en algunos casos), te quiten el vaso con chupón del que no te desiste a los cinco como le dijiste a tu madre (admitámoslo, te gusta aún beber leche choco latada de él), obligan a tus hermanos mayores (si los tienes) a vigilarte o espantar a cualquier chico que se te acerque, te compran ropa que, a veces piensas, sacaron de un convento, y en casos más extremos harán su intento por darte ´la charla´.

Esa que todo niño o niña odia, en donde los adultos que dicen ser tus padres llevarán dos horas enteras preguntándose por donde comenzar para iniciar luego con el típico ´Cuando papá y mamá se quieren mucho…´ o sino ´Cuando una abejita le…´ Al final te dirán que vienes de un repollo, respaldándose en la historia de pulgarcito.

Pero eso no es todo. En las niñas hay un aviso de este hecho, llamado pre adolescencia el cual es el comienzo del punto más bajo para una vida adulta y el desarrollo del sistema reproductor, este aviso se dará a través del baño. En donde la pequeña descubriría algo que, si no está preparada, quizá la sorprenda.

Por desgracia, esta _regla_ no es sólo en humanos. También a las almas les sucede.

Sí. A los shinigamis, o mejor dicho a _las_ shinigamis. Es bien sabido, después de todo, que es el mismo sistema físico entre ambas especies.

Claro que, en todo el Sereitei, no hallarían persona que sufriera un cambio tan increíble cuando esto ocurría. La persona en cuestión era nada más y nada menos que la dulce teniente Hinamori Momo.

Esa pequeña castaña, de mirada chocolate, con voz dulce, siempre dispuesta a ayudar, sería el sueño de cualquier hombre. Todos podrían decir, sin duda, que era una mujer ideal.

Y tal vez lo era, era dulce.

…Hasta que _eso _pasaba. En el momento en que Hinamori Momo sufría su ´regla´, dejaba todo rastro de su personalidad.

Todos lo sabían. Tiempo atrás en la academia, una mañana al buscarla para un entrenamiento, Kira tocó la puerta de la habitación de la chica.

Nadie contestó. Volvió a tocar. Nada.

Preocupado, el rubio de clase alta, simplemente deslizó la puerta. Lo que hallaron sus ojos fue tan raro que no lo que creía.

Un alta morocha, una de las residentes de aquella habitación, estaba atada de espaldas a la cama, otra de ellas estaba en un rincón llorando a ríos. Delante de esta se hallaba alguien que Izuru había conocido hace tan sólo un mes atrás: Hinamori Momo.

La chica se hallaba con una espada de madera en la mano, apuntando directamente a su compañera. Sus ojos estaban rojos, incluso parecía que llamitas de fuego salían de él, su uniforme desarreglado y con el cabello suelto y revuelto.

Esto asustó a Kira que sin pensarlo dos veces, puso el primer paso para salir de allí.

Si alguien preguntaba, él nunca había visto nada.

Al entrar en el Sereitei esta costumbre no se fue en Hinamori, en cambio se hizo pública desde la primera vez en que sucedió. Esa era la razón por la que nadie quería estar presente. Ni Matsumoto, siendo raro. Pero la exuberante mujer tenía razón en desearlo. ¿A quién le gustaría estar cerca de una persona que le robaba su Sake cuando le ocurría ´eso´?

Hitsugaya Toshiro era consiente perfecto, después de todo era su amiga de la infancia, además era él el único lo bastante capaz de tolerar el simple hecho de estar con ella cuando sucedía.

Sí, el capitán de la décima era quien pagaba los platos rotos.

Por eso, el día de hoy, cuando Hinamori no se presentó en la oficina del quinto escuadrón siendo ya más diez de la mañana, sospechó lo ocurrido. Fue hasta su habitación y la halló.

Como siempre pasaba, parecía que le llegó por la noche. Era una razón que explicaba lo colorado en el lugar blanco de sus ojos, seguramente el dolor no la dejó dormir en la noche, por ende su seño estaba fruncido así como su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta baja. Totalmente despeinado, su fleco le caía casi cubriéndole los ojos.

Entonces el capitán Hitsugaya supo que debía actuar, acercándose lentamente a Hinamori, haciendo sus manos atrás (pues la última vez que intentó hacer un ademán ella le había mordido el brazo izquierdo) bajó a altura de la chica que, sentada de rodillas, lo miraba frustrada. Suavizó su gesto fruncido. —Uhm, Hinamori…

—¿Qué? —la manera tosca de hablar, no era la misma que lo llamaba siempre ´Hitsugaya-kun´. No era en lo absoluto a ella misma.

Cuando la vio pararse y tomar el arma que se hallaba junto al futón, supo que… estaba jodido. _¨¡Diablos!¨_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sin embargo hay casos en que las niñas están bien preparadas.

Karin lo estaba. Había leído muchos libros de eso en la escuela, no por gusto sino siendo exigencia en las materias escolares, lo suficiente como para, cuando ingresó una mañana al baño con un dolor en el vientre, darse cuenta de qué sucedía.

Y no se equivocó. Tuvo que pedir la presencia de Yuzu a gritos, al instante toda la familia estaba de pie en frente de la puerta del baño. Jamás habían oído un tono así en la voz de la hija mayor, con preocupación.

Isshin gritaba asustado, diciendo que si algo malo le pasaba, a su adorada primer hija, sería culpa de Ichigo (sin razón aparente, sólo sería su culpa) y éste estaba tan alterado que no hacía caso a su padre.

En lo que esos dos gritaban Yuzu había decidido entrar para ver qué problema tendría su hermana mayor, a exigencia de que nadie más ingresara.

Cuando Yuzu salió traía la mirada baja, preocupando a los demás que inmediatamente le hicieron toda clase de preguntas, al alzar la mirada para contestar la pequeña de la familia tenía una sonrisa de nostalgia. ´¡Kyaaa, Karin-chan es señorita!´ Fue su fuerte exclamación que causó lágrimas de alegría en Isshin, el hombre fue corriendo hacia el poster de su esposa gritando que cada vez estaba más cerca de tener nietos.

E Ichigo… se había quedado en shock, quieto cual estatua de roble. Analizaba sólo una cosa, una y otra vez, Karin _era_ ´señorita´. Karin estaba sufriendo _la_ ´regla´.

Él sabía, no por experiencia obviamente sino por todos esos documentales que le mostraban en la escuela, que cuando una mujer pasa por eso su carácter es cambiante. Había oído versiones de Keigo, sabía que Mizuho era una persona de temperamento, y cuando pasaba ´esa cosa´ el castaño llegaba a la escuela siempre golpeado hasta los dientes. Diciendo que si veían a su hermana le dijeran que él siempre hablaba bien de ella con cualquier chico de cabeza rasurada.

Kurosaki Ichigo no necesitó más. En el momento en que Karin salió del baño, él tuvo una enorme sonrisa, estilo Grinch, grabada en el rostro.

Porque, a diferencia de su padre y hermana menor, estaba siendo realista. Si Karin era de fuerte carácter, siendo normal, no la imaginaba con cólicos. _¨Seguramente sería mi fin¨_ Pensaba, nervioso, acariciando la corta cabellera negra.

En cambio, no como todos allí, la chica de cabello azabache no entendía nada. No tenía ganas de gritar, se sentía demasiado adolorida para hacerlo, mucho menos poseía fuerza para golpear en la cara a su padre por cada cosa que decía. Y el dolor de cabeza, admitía que era menos fuerte que cuando su cuerpo le avisaba de la presencia de hollows.

Por alguna razón a Yuzu se le había dado por comprarle un pastel, esos de los más caros que vendían en la tienda, por tanto, los más deliciosos.

La verdad, su familia estaba siendo tan considerada con ella, y las hormonas le hacían recapacitar. ¡Ella era tan afortunada de tener a su peli naranjo, aunque anormal, hermano! ¡Y a Yuzu, que si no fuera por ella se moriría de hambre! ¡Y a su padre, que aunque se comportaba como un pelmazo, era porque la quería y cuidaba! Entonces recordó el último nombre que faltaba, Masaki.

Su madre tan dulce, siempre sonriente.

A lo mejor esto fue lo que impulsó a Karin, al pensar en su familia, que debía comportarse mejor, al menos eso pensaba cuando su ´regla´ venía.

Fue lo que, año después, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna presenciaría.

Él no era amigo de toda la vida de Karin, pero luego de conocerla un día por pura casualidad, dígase salvar a la gente de hollows, ambos coincidían en verse. La verdad el rubio, que estaba acostumbrado antes a Riruka y sus gritos, comenzaba a divertirle molestar a Karin quien tenía un temperamento similar.

Ese día estaba sin mucho qué hacer, así que dejando en casa su consola (la última vez que molestó demasiado a Karin está se la quitó cuando estaba distraído. ´Es tuyo, sólo corre y no te detengas´ Le había dicho a un niño que pasaba cerca. ¡Tardó una semana en recuperarla!), además necesitaba cargarse.

Tocó a la puerta. Nadie contestó. Tocó nuevamente. _´¡Ya voy!´_ Se oyó una vocecita cantarina.

Frunció el seño ligeramente. _¨Por un momento creí que esa voz era de…¨_ Pero la puerta se abrió, sin dejarle terminar.

El joven rubio no supo qué hacer, su labio había caído hacia abajo por la sorpresa.

Sorpresa de ver a Karin… ´así´.

—¡Yukiii! —Karin se abalanzó a él, abrazándose a su cuello— Qué lindo, ¿viniste a verme?

—…

—¡Oh, eres tan bueno!

—…

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

—… —sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como platos.

En los cuatro meses, que la conocía, jamás la vio usar un vestido, ni con el cabello suelto, ¡mucho menos con esa sonrisa, alegre, que le daba escalofríos sólo de verla! ¿En serio era ella, estaba viendo bien o tal vez la chica tenía por ahí otra gemela que él no conocía?

**OoOoOoOoO**

Como todo hombre que está ya informado, cuando a una mujer le sucede ´la regla´, obviamente habrá cambios al menos durante los días en cuestión hasta que pase.

—¡Hitsugaya, ven aquí y ayúdame con esto!

El capitán suspiró, tomando en su mano la sandía que la chica le entregaba.

No quería que su amiga, por error, insultara al Soutaichou o a alguien que pudiese cobrarle de mala manera por ello se decidió a venir a Karakura, excusándose con una misión, pues el enojo de Hinamori estaba ya asustando a muchos.

Ahora ambos estaban frente a una verdulería, aún vestidos como shinigamis (aunque la teniente lucía igual que esa mañana). Hitsugaya entendía el afán de la chica por la sandía, él mismo gustaba de esa fruta, pero haber comido ya nueve sandías enteras y pedirle que llevara una más… ¿No era exagerar?

La teniente saltó de donde estaba, sobre una de las cajas que contenían las frutas de su infancia, asustando al tendero quien veía un par de sandías desplazándose solas por el aire. —¡Bien! —una sonrisa arrogante se formó en la teniente— ¡Ahora destruiremos todas las ciruelas de esta cochina ciudad!

Bueno, pese a cambios, seguía siendo la misma Hinamori que odiaba las ciruelas. Hitsugaya suspiró, corriendo con sandía en manos, dispuesto a detener a su amiga de realizar tal cosa.

—Qué raro… —pronunció Yukio, que estaba de pie delante de una tienda de ropa.

Por un momento habría jurado que vio pasar a alguien conocido tras él.

—¡Yukiii!

El chico suspiró cansado. Delante de él una muy alegre Kurosaki se acercó, teniendo en cada mano una bolsa de distinto color. —¿Cargas esto por mí por favor?, ¡gracias! —no pudo negarse, ella le había puesto todas las bolsas en brazos evitando que dijera cualquier cosa.

En ese momento, en toda la ciudad, seguramente no habría personas de autoestima más degradado que Hitsugaya y Yukio.

Serían ya las siete de la tarde, ambos seguían tras sus respectivas amigas. Uno siendo cómplice indirecto de asalto para destrucción de ciruelas, otro siendo usado como mula de carga sin paga.

Media hora más tarde los chicos se cansaron, desde donde estaba, cada uno en cuanto pudo se alejó varios pasos de su respectiva acompañante, yéndose al lugar más cercanamente tranquilo: El parque.

En un momento, en el centro del parque frente a una fuente, ambos se encontraron.

El fullbringer estaba difícilmente de pie, con todo el peso de nueve bolsas, en cada mano. En su cara tenía varias ojeras de estrés, no traía su gorra, y su abrigo estaba abierto, demasiado desarreglado.

El shinigami, también difícilmente en pie, con dos sandías sobre su pecho. Tenía el cabello, que ya ni blanco parecía pues estaba cubierto de un color rojo con dulce aroma, más revuelto de lo usual. Y su haori estaba cortado en forma vertical a la mitad, colgado debido a algunos hilos.

Hitsugaya miró a Yukio. Yukio miró a Hitsugaya.

—Fullbringer.

—Shinigami.

—…

—…

Ambos suspiraron cansados. ¿Es que tenían, siempre, que aceptar lo que ellas les dijeran?

—¡HITSUGAYAAAA!

—¡Yuuuki-KUNNN!

Esos gritos, dados por esas voces, asustaron a los dos jóvenes.

Yukio miró tras Hitsugaya. Una chica, vestida de shinigami, bajita y castaña, venía corriendo a toda velocidad con una expresión de odio y un aura negra. No la conocía pero juraba, por la expresión del shinigami al oír tal grito, que ella no era así.

Hitsugaya veía tras Yukio, una chica de negro cabello venía dando saltitos graciosos. Se espantó. ¿Esa, con un blanco vestido de verano, sonrisa alegre, y cabello suelto perfectamente lacio, era Kurosaki Karin?

—¡Hitsugaya, ven aquí! ¡¿Ibas a delatarme, no?! —el capitán se encogió.

No iba a delatarla, sólo quería que se tranquilizara antes de llevarla a la Soul Society por eso pidió a Urahara el favor de traerle un calmante o algo así. ¿Acaso ella lo había oído?

—¡Yuki-kun! ¡Mira, vi unos zapatos muy lindos! ¡Y sólo estaban más caros que la falda anterior! —Yukio sintió sudor bajar por su frente.

Definitivamente no le acompañaría a comprar más ropa. ¡No si era él quien pagaba todo!

Hitsugaya miró a Yukio. Yukio miró a Hitsugaya.

—No nos hemos visto hoy. —afirmó el capitán shinigami.

—No desde la última vez. —respaldó el chico fullbringer.

Dicho esto, ambos se echaron a correr hacia delante dejando caer las cosas en el suelo.

_¨Dios… ¡¿Por qué tenías que colocarles esa regla a las mujeres?!¨_Ambos se preguntaban, a la vez que corrían.

¡Que ellas acabaran con ellos, que los mataran si era mejor, pero que acabaron con su sufrimiento de una vez por todas!

Si no los mataban, se esconderían hasta que ´eso´ acabara.

Hitsugaya Toshiro sólo quería de nuevo a su amiga. A una Hinamori Momo dulce, no a quien ahora lo perseguía con Tobiume lista para atacar.

Yukio Hans Vorarlberna prefería un millar de veces a la sarcástica y a veces mandona Kurosaki Karin, aquella capaz de golpearlo antes de intentar besarlo como antes hizo.

¡Simplemente, ellas estaban perfectas como siempre lo eran!

* * *

**XoX**

Chan-Chan-Chaaaan! Otro resultado por estar tomando demasiada leche con chocolate. Espero que haya entretenido, es la segunda vez que escribo humor. Espero que te haya gustado Lady.

Últimamente me siento feliz, me dan ganas de regalar cosas (arroja flores) ¡Voy a repartir amor por el mundo! (XD) En serio, si alguien quiere un regalito avise y se lo doy, no miento. Hago muchas cosas pero mentirosa no soy (;3)

¡Nos vemos pronto, feliz año nuevo, que la estén pasando o hayan pasado bien!

PD: ¡Je, me reí en cara de muchos desde hace días, por eso del fin del mundo! (XD) Dicho por mí. "El mundo se va a acabar, pero no el 21 ni el primero de 2013, tal vez en mil o a lo poco cien años más" ¡Toma eso maldito imbécil de la escuela que se burló de mí respaldándose con los mayas! (XD)

… ¿Comenten, por favor?

_1-1-13_


End file.
